


night moves

by Dresupi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Kissing, Massage, Oblivious Darcy Lewis, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Peter's moves aren't the smoothest, but they work.





	night moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Night Moves by Bob Seger (1976) || for Meilan_Firaga

Darcy’s legs dangled over the edge of the tailgate, her back aching as she hunched over the laptop.

“You gotta work on that now?” Peter asked, his arm draping over her shoulders.  "You’re hunching up, you’re gonna get a stiff neck.“

"I thought you wanted to find your way back to your ship…” she said, glancing up at the night sky.  "Looks like it’s gonna be ideal conditions in a few days…"

Without Jane to check her math, she wasn’t entirely sure on that.  It could be a few days.  Could be a few weeks.

“Look, there’s no big hurry on that.  I trust Rocket and…” Peter trailed off.  "Whoa.  Never thought I’d ever say those words without a ‘don’t’ in there somewhere…"

Darcy straightened her back, feeling her neck twinge as she whipped around to glare at him. She felt his hand drop from her shoulders. “Are you kidding me? You’ve been bugging me to work on this for days, Quill.   _Days_.”

“Okay, well… I might have diluted my actual message… which was that I wanted to spend time with you…”

Realization dawned on her.  Why else would he ask to work on this tonight? Out in the  _desert_?  She pressed her hand against the sore place on her neck, feeling a muscle knot beginning to form there already.  "Well, I feel stupid… that seems like something I should have picked up on… although to be fair… I don’t get many aliens hitting on me.“

Peter smirked.  "You should. You’re smoking hot, baby.”

She laughed and closed her laptop, sliding it back into her bag before leaning back on her hands to look up at the sky.  "So this is a date, huh?“

"An attempted date.”

“Still has potential,” she said, grinning.  "Feels pretty romantic…"

“I have blankets,” he said suddenly, hopping up to run around to the cab.

He did indeed have blankets, and they definitely made the bed of the truck a little more comfy as they lay on their backs, gazing up at the stars.

“Want me to rub your neck?” Peter asked, his hand slowly inching towards hers.  Their fingertips were brushing when she answered.

“Trying to put the moves on me?”

“If you don’t mind?”

She grinned, turning her head to face him, their fingers touching now and sending little jolts of sensation up and down her arm. “I don’t mind at all. I bet you’ve got some hella moves, Peter.”

He pushed up on his side, and she stayed where she was.

“Kinda hard to rub your neck when you’re laying down…” he said softly, scooting closer.  She could feel the heat from his body as she reached for him with her opposite arm.  She ran it over his shoulder, could feel the cords of muscle beneath his shirt.

Pressing slightly on the back of his neck, she drew him closer.  "Maybe get it later?“

He nodded, humming softly as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> *back rubs for ALL of you*


End file.
